Links are used to connect two components together. In automotive applications, links are often used in the suspension system. In that context, links typically allow connected suspension system components to move along one axis relative to each other.
One known type of link is cast or forged of metal. Each end of the link includes a metal cylinder. The axes of the cylinders are parallel to each other. The cylinders are connected to each other by a metal rod or tube. A cylindrical rubber insert is press fitted into each cylinder. A hollow metal bushing is seated in each insert. Bolts extending through the bushings are connected to respective components. A nut is tightened onto each bolt to hold the link.
The parallel bushings allow the components at each end of the link to rotate on an axis. The rubber inserts allow limited angular and lateral motion. The rubber inserts also cushion vibrations and shocks. Thus, vibrations and shocks are isolated from one end of the link to the other.
There are a number of problems associated with this type of link, however. Since the link is made primarily metal, it adds substantial weight to a vehicle. Increased weight results in decreased gas mileage. Additionally, the forging, casting or welding necessary to assemble the link is costly.